


Friendly Competition

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Facials, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secretaries, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: In Papa II's office, his younger brother discovers what you really want. A hidden guest overhears.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that reader is in a sexual situation with both II and III at the same time, however II and III have no sexual contact or sexual interaction (as they are brothers and I don't write incest.) If it squicks you out that they're even in the same room, this isn't the fic for you.

The expense reports are clutched tightly in your hands as you make your way toward Papa’s office. Checking the time on the old grandfather clock as you pass it in the hall, your steps hasten. Punctuality is everything to the Second as you’ve come to learn.

You had been working for him for six months now as his personal assistant, and it was the fastest training you’d ever received. While he was patient with you while you learned, Papa expected nothing short of perfection. Because of this, your attention to detail had increased—not only in your work, but in how you dress. While the habit is mandatory for a Sister to wear, you’ve taken it upon yourself to accessorize in some of Secondo’s colours instead of his brother’s and hike up your skirts a couple of inches. You can tell it shifts his favour toward you, even on some of his worst days.

His little brother, The Third, has charmed you just as much as he’s charmed everyone else since becoming the head of the Church this year. Working for Secondo however, you’ve found yourself falling for him as well. Plainly put, you’re trapped between a rock and a hard place, when you’d rather be trapped between Papa II and Papa III.

Sifting through the reports, you make certain once more that they’re organized by month just as Papa likes. Per your agreement with him, you give a light knock on the door as you usually do to warn of your entrance, and enter quietly, head down. Today however, you’re surprised to find a guest in Papa’s office, lounging in the chair opposite his desk.

“Oh!” you blurt, and cover your mouth. “Forgive me Papa, I assumed you were alone this time of day.” Secondo looks up at you from behind his desk, visibly ruffled by whatever conversation he had been engaged in. The visitor turns. It’s Terzo himself, leaning back casually with his legs crossed. He looks handsome in his casual suit, black hair slicked back and skull paint immaculate. His gaze seems to burn through you, and you duck your head in a quick curtsy. “I’ll return later with these.”

“Please Sister,” The Third waves his hand, “Do not leave on my account.” You pause, and look to Secondo for permission. He closes his eyes and nods once. Hesitantly, you walk over to place the reports on his desk. Secondo’s fingers brush yours as he takes the papers, and your cheeks heat up. Terzo is watching the interaction closely with a smirk. You keep your head down, busying yourself walking by them to begin your next task of the day.

“This is what I mean, brother,” Secondo resumes his point, shaking off the touch. “You would do well to review these.” He picks up the reports and smacks them down in front of Terzo.

“Feh, I have ghouls to do such mundane tasks.”

“Mi dispiace. I know you are busy with _extracurricular_ activities, but being a Papa is a lot more than flaunting your feathers on a stage and spreading the legs of your adoring subordinates!” Secondo looks to you suddenly, lifting his chin. “I apologize, Sister. Such things are not meant for your ears.” As you go to protest any need for an apology, Terzo laughs loudly.

“Do you think she is an angel herself? Fratello, she is in our Church for a reason.” He looks to you, stroking his bottom lip with a thoughtful expression. “I do not intend to offend of course, Sorella. I suppose my brother was being a gentleman, as I should.”

You shake your head, looking between both of them. “Please. I appreciate the consideration, but pay no attention to me. Continue your conversation, like I’m not even here.”

“And why would we want to do that, pet?” the younger muses, eyes roaming down your body. “When you are such a sight to behold?”

“ _Terzo_ ,” Secondo snaps, and the spell is broken. Terzo whips his head around to face the elder, and clears his throat as he uncrosses his legs.

“Si, si. What is it you were saying, then?”

You get back to organizing, rearranging Papa’s knickknacks back into their places as you go. The Second had eclectic taste in occult antiques, and sometimes spent thousands of dollars adding rarities to his collections from auctions all over the world. You know he prizes them greatly, so you take good care dusting them off.

“Lavish parties. Gifts and extravagant décor. Hundred thousand dollar champagne to entertain your favourite playmates! The clergy cannot sustain these types of raises in the budget. Of course, I had my parties. Of course, I have expensive taste as well. We are Emeritus’s! It is in our blood, and it is the will of the Olde One to indulge. But per amore di satana, I lived within my means, and I expect you to do the same for the integrity and longevity of this congregation!”

“I will not be told what to do by you,” Terzo mutters. “You are family, si, but I am Papa. I could have anything I desire. _Anyone_.” His eyes flicker to you. Secondo pounds his palms on his desk, standing up.

“You are a spoiled brat who has been given power he doesn’t understand!” The elder bows his head as Terzo is stunned silent. “I apologize.”

“I… deserved it, I suppose.” Terzo tilted his head in respect. “Humility is lost on me sometimes.”

“Still. I was wrong to lose my temper at all.” Secondo’s glance your way did not go unnoticed by Terzo.

“In front of her, eh?” You freeze up, pausing your work in your position facing away from the two men.

“What?” Secondo’s eyes narrow.

“When it comes to her, you are testy.” Terzo’s lips curl up. “It does not escape me fratello, you are quite possessive of this pretty thing.” Terzo looks at you as you bring some misplaced files over to the desk. “Do you enjoy a Papa’s attention, Sorella? Or do I overstep?”

“You do overstep,” Secondo growls. “You may be Papa, but you are in my office.”

“I was asking the lovely Sister.”

You turn to the Third, leaning back against the desk. “It’s… flattering.”

“And do you spend any time perhaps, thinking about how it feels to have a Papa desire you?” Terzo goes on. His smile is wicked—he enjoys watching you squirm. You rub your legs together a little, desperately trying to hide your reaction to his question. “Do you desire me?” He lets the inquiry settle, and inclines his head. “My brother?” His voice drops just enough to make certain your panties would be spoiled. “Both?”

You search for words. Terzo takes pity on you, and holds a hand up. “I can look for myself, I think. Would you let me in to do so?” He flips a graceful hand over to extend to you. Secondo watches the hand with baited breath, and you chew on your bottom lip. To have the Papa of the church look into your mind? It was a daunting idea, especially considering what it was filled with. Still, Terzo is intuitive, and letting him see for himself would be easier than ever confessing aloud what you want. At this point, it would be a hard thing to deny.

You place your hand in his, and hear Secondo exhale heavily. Terzo’s thumb moves to stroke over your knuckles in reassurance, and he closes his eyes. You feel a gentle tickle in the back of your mind, and as if it’s pulled from an archive in a library, the fantasy resurfaces. You watch it play out in your mind’s eye, barely containing the whine bubbling up in your throat.

When Terzo breaks the connection, he stares up at you with a predatory glint in his eye. “Naughty little Sister, hm?” You cross your legs in front of you, tugging your habit down. “Eh. I saw too much,” he jokes, “My curiosity got the better of me, I think.” He lets out a breath, hand rubbing down his thigh to rest on his knee. His fingers patter as he focuses on your lips, and what they had been covered with in your mind’s eye.

“You have already violated the Sister enough,” Secondo says quietly. “I would say it is time you leave, _Eminence_.”

“You do not speak for her. She invited me in to see.” Terzo grinned, glancing up at his brother with an infuriatingly casual shrug. “And what a sight it was. If only you knew what went on in her mind. Far more sinful than one would guess… you would be proud.” He turns back to you. “I know I am.”

You try to rationalize what’s happening. Could Papa truly be teasing you in flirtation, or was he just playing cat and mouse? The Second looked interested, but his stoic façade rarely dropped, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

“You want this?” Terzo asks, arousal bare with a voice like gravel. “You want to feel myself and Secondo’s seed dripping down your face, Sorella?” Secondo grunts, and a gasp escapes you. Your admission is soft, but sure.

“It’s all I want.”

“Then get on your knees, Sister,” the Second orders, without looking at you. Your heart races as you rush to comply. He goes back to sorting through the papers on his desk, waiting for you to obey. You do so readily, dropping down to the rug weaved with a design of the goat’s head. Terzo approaches you first as you knew he would. His hand comes out to stroke down the back of your head, tilting your chin up to him.

“You want to taste your Papas, Sorella? The ghouls you smell it, you know this thing. They will smell us on you for weeks to come.” You moan, grinding down onto your heel.

“I want everyone to know I belong to you.”

“Not so shy anymore, eh?” Terzo smirks, and tightens the grip on your hair. “Say ‘please Papa.’ Ask nicely for what you need.”

“ _Please, Papa_.”

“Is she prepared?” Secondo asks from his desk. Terzo hums.

“Si. Very.”

Secondo shuts his heavy book, and walks over to the other side of you in front. “Bella,” he whispers. “Would you agree to an amendment of our agreement to allow for this?” You nod.

“Yes, Papa.”

“It will not change a thing. I still expect you to adhere to your duties, and keep loyal to me, mm?” Your hips roll down as your clit throbs.

“Of course.”

“I hate to say, but I think she is loyal to more than you tonight,” Terzo chuckles, stroking your chin in his glove. “By the look in those eyes, she wants to devour me too. What do you think?”

“I think you are walking on thin ice, Terzo.” Terzo pays the other no mind, unzipping his pants. Your lips part, and your tongue comes out over your bottom lip, poised and ready. Terzo groans at the sight, and takes himself out of his pants, presenting a hard and flushed cock. Secondo looks away in distaste, and instead keeps his eye on you and the lust in your gaze. Terzo begins to stroke slowly, nudging his hips forward until the tip of his cock, pink with rushing blood, is barely grazing your tongue. The skin is soft and warm, and you resist the urge to deepthroat him right there, to rip unholy moans from him with the talents of your mouth alone. Watching your hips and how they rock under your habit, Secondo reaches up to alleviate some pressure on his own bulge. You lock eyes with him.

“How I long to feel how wet you are from tasting this cock,” Terzo murmurs with a cocky smile. “How long have you dreamed of such a thing?” You give him a kitten lick along the frenulum, and pull away. 

“Since I joined the church,” you whisper, breathless at the sight.

“A long time, merda. Does it live up to your expectations?” He gives another stroke, opening his mouth in a silent moan. All you can do is nod, fixated on the thin dribble from the slit. He does have a pretty cock— one of the nicest you’d seen, as you’re sure he takes great care to maintain and groom—but you want to see the elder of the two’s as well.

Down the hall, the Cardinal is finishing his long work day. He’d been up since 6 am to eat breakfast in bed, but the relaxing meal didn’t last long. He had so much paperwork to get done, and it was all because of the current Papa’s spending habits. Speaking of habits… he’d much rather be curled up under one between the breasts of a lovely Sister of Sin, instead of heading back to his chambers lonely. Perhaps he’d proposition a Sibling tomorrow, if he thought of it between work breaks. He could use the tension release.

Wiping away the crumbs of a sugar cookie he stole from the kitchens on his way from his own second floor office, he sighs. He could do with a nice hot bath tonight, in the absence of other, better methods of relaxation. The company of another would certainly be nice in said bath though, and that’s the thought that sticks in his mind. The more he thinks of it, the harder it is to remember when the last time he had company stay overnight was. Swallowing the last of his treat, he licks his bottom lip. It truly was pitiable for the Cardinal of a Satanic Church to have a practical 7 month long dry spell, wasn’t it?

Imagining a Sister between his legs in his large claw foot tub was enough to make him stiffen in his pants. He looks down, cursing out his bodily functions. Why couldn’t his erections wait until he got back to the safety of his bedroom? He looks up to see that he’s in the corridor of former Papal offices. Papa himself’s office was much larger and on the other side of the Church, but his brothers had offices here.

Quickening his pace, the Cardinal passes by a door, and happens to overhear something he shouldn’t have in such a state.

_“You taste so good, Papa.”_

Copia really shouldn’t stop. He should go back to his room, spend the night in the tub watching some old horror movie for self care. Never one to take the high road, Copia walks back a few steps to stand by the door of the Second Emeritus brother’s office.

_It wasn’t unusual for Papa to have one or two playthings a night. But this voice sounded familiar._

“You receive your Papa so well,” another voice mumbles. Copia presses his ear closer to the door, frowning. _The Third? In Secondo’s office, with a Sister?_

“I would say it is my turn,” a deeper voice cuts in. Copia’s eyebrows shoot up beneath his biretta. The Second is in there, too. There must be some kind of arrangement to share this Sister. Copia turns a moan into a soft sigh. That shouldn’t be as exciting as he found it. Well, there was no shame in it, but it wasn’t like he had permission to listen.

_Even so…_

A feminine moan rings out with the sound of a belt buckle, and Copia doesn’t even notice how his hand begins squeezing the front of his pants. When he does realize, it’s too late—his hard on has already filled out his pants, and it would be too awkward to walk all the way back to his chambers in such a state. Feeling the claws of arousal sink their hooks into him, he’s drawn closer to the door. With a nervous glance both ways and behind him, the Cardinal presses his ear right up against the crack of the door, hushing his own breathing to hear what was going on inside.

On your knees, you look over to Secondo as he pulls himself out of his pants. He’s half hard, and your mouth waters at the sight of his cock.

“So desperate to be spent all over,” he rasps, stroking your cheek. You lean into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. “I will not disappoint, _piccola uno_.” Secondo drags the head of his cock along your cheek, giving you a light smack with it, and tugs his fist up the long length, stopping at the tip to relish the spread of pleasurable awakening. Terzo has less patience.

Eyes focused on your open mouth, the younger of the two strokes himself faster. It almost seems like a race of sorts to him, as if he has something to prove, and his lack of self control only heightens this. It’s no inconvenience to you. Tasting him and watching the look on his face while he empties himself all over you is all you care about. Terzo moves closer to your face, stroking himself against your left cheek. Secondo uses your right, until you move between them, using your tongue to lick and suck along their shafts interchangeably. Terzo forms a ring with his index finger and thumb, teasing himself closer at the base as you suck.

“I want to paint you in my colour, cara,” he whispers, lost in the sensations.

“White is not a colour,” Secondo breathes. Terzo stutters, eyes flying open.

“Neither is _potion niveous_ , yet there you were, singing about it.”

“It was an adjective, I never said it was a colour.” Terzo growls.

“You will be colour blind if you keep sparring with me. I am Papa!”

“You are a little shit.”

Your moan brings their attention back to you, and your mouth opens even more. “I want to feel you both dripping down my face onto my habit. I want it in my hair, all over me. I wanna walk back to my dorm room covered in your cum for everyone to see.”

Copia bites his fist outside the door. Whoever this Sister is, she’s bold. The Cardinal can’t resist any longer… getting on his hands and knees, he keeps his ear pressed to the door and reaches beneath his cassock, tugging his pants down just enough to grope himself. The first squeeze of his bare hand against his cock is enough to nearly make him beat the ground in relief. Instead, he keeps quiet, rocking his hips back and forth with every little tug on his cock. 

“Filthy mouth,” Secondo admonishes you. “Perhaps I will fill it. That may be a better place to deposit myself, and busy you with swallowing all of me.”

“Please, cover me in it Papa,” you beg. “Please, sir. I want to show off what a whore I am.”

“And you will,” Secondo assures you softly. “A good little Sister deserves anything her heart desires. I will give you what you need, _non fare errori.”_ Secondo starts to stroke in heavy pulls of his fist up and over the bulbous head, dragging his skin with it and back down. A thick vein on the side throbs from the attention, and your mouth waters.

On the opposite side of you, Terzo rocks forward onto his toes and tosses his head back. You look between their cocks, noting the differences. Terzo is a little bit shorter than Secondo, but makes up for it in girth. Secondo is thin and longer than you had imagined, and both men have groomed well. Terzo has a small birthmark just beside his right hip. Hidden beneath, Secondo has a lorum piercing through the skin at the base of his cock and a hafada piercing through the top of his balls.

You reach to dart between them again, giving slow licks up the bottoms of their shafts. Terzo tries to keep his cock in your mouth, sliding in to hit the inside of your cheek. You moan around him, but Secondo gets jealous. Hearing him huff, you look up to see him glowering down, and quickly switch sides, taking him down and bobbing your head a few times. Your tongue twirls around the vein, paying special attention to it, and you take him down all the way, gagging as his sizeable length hits the back of your throat. Terzo keeps your hair up, holding it behind your head and praising you for the job you’re doing. Secondo keeps his fingers holding your chin firmly, stroking his thumb from your chin down to your neck with a tenderness only you see from him.

“Taking me so well, Sister. Such a gift to see you on your knees for your Papa.”

“If I knew you sucked cock like this, I would have flirted to you much earlier, eh?” Terzo winks, rolling his hips. You smile, and pop your lips off Secondo to suckle the younger’s tip. His fingers spread out from your hair to hold the back of your head, pushing you further down onto him. You take him readily, hollowing your cheeks and working your tongue in a wet, stroking motion. Terzo’s hips begin to lose their rhythm, so you pull off, taking both men in both hands instead and jerking them with the saliva you’d left on each appendage.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Secondo curses.

“Bellisima,” Terzo groans. “Non fermarti… I’ve got to—”

Copia tries to stifle his moans in the sleeve of his cassock in the hallway, but it’s getting harder and harder. The position he’s in is leaving his knees raw and sore, so he sits up a little. He’s panting like a dog, trying to work himself to a quick orgasm from picturing what all this could look like behind the door.

“Something so special we have found,” Terzo whispers inside, “We are lucky to have found you.”

“ _Per non dimenticare,_ the Sister worked for me before she even spoke to you.”

“I did not see you doing anything about it, miserable old shit.”

“Shhh, bella. So beautiful. Are you ready to open that beautiful mouth just a bit wider?”

“Open for Papa,” Terzo echoes, grunting as you squeeze him around the tip. Copia bites his lip, imagining the Sister’s parted lips, her waiting tongue, eager eyes. He starts to feel his orgasm build as he imagines her waiting for him as well.

You take your hands off both men, and reach down to pleasure yourself. They both take the initiative to continue jerking off, aimed directly at your face and lips. Spurred on by the sight of two waiting, throbbing cocks of a couple of the most powerful men in the Church, you rub yourself faster, grinding down against the rug as well. You want to be marked by them, owned by them.

“You will look so pretty when we are finished with you,” Terzo coos, “They will know who has taken you and made you theirs. Who do you belong to, Sorella?”

“You, Papa.” You nod respectfully to the other. “And you.” Terzo groans again, watching your hand disappear further beneath your habit. Secondo is also watching intently, admiring how your body moves and writhes as you bring yourself to the edge.

“If I had my fingers in you, I would revel in your scent for days to come and touch myself to it,” Terzo rasps.

“Fingers are nothing compared to what I would give you,” Secondo tells you. His glare holds a dark promise that’s just too much—you stutter out a gasp. Hitting the first wave of your climax, you let out an airy moan, arching your back up and opening your mouth wider. At the sight and sound of the apex of your pleasure, Terzo loses his composure, swearing and letting himself go. With the same measured strokes, Secondo brings himself to the edge, and allows himself release as well.

The first rope of cum belongs to Terzo, and it hits you in the cheek. Much better with precision, Secondo gets his first burst on your lips. You quickly lose track of who’s who, feeling the sticky fluid hit your face, cheeks, chin, and hair. Your tongue remains out the entire time, catching a significant amount that you can swallow and enjoy. Listening to all the groaning and wet jerking noises inside the office, Copia lets out a small whine and starts to cum, covering his cock with his fist lest someone see. The shot hits the door, but Copia is unfit to worry about that right now. He squeezes and jacks himself through it, imagining he’s adding to the mess on your face.

Covered in cum thirty seconds later and dripping all over your habit, you blink coyly up at the two Papas, catching your breath. “Thank you,” you sigh, dragging a finger across your cheek and slurping from it with a pop.

When Copia is completely spent, he wipes himself off with his cloth belt, and stands. Reaching into both pockets, he digs around for a tissue he can clean the splatter on the door with. As he’s doing so however, footsteps approach the door. The Cardinal is forced to flee and hide in the nearby corridor.

He watches silently as Terzo exits, and blows a kiss with a wave. “Grazi for an unforgettable night, cara,” he smiles, “Your Papa will not forget it.” He heads off with his usual confident strut down to his own chambers, smoothing back his mussed hair and whistling one of his new songs. Copia watches after him nervously. Aftershocks shiver through him as he pictures what the Papa might have looked like cumming all over your face. The situation at hand presents itself in startling immediacy as the door creaks open wider behind him. Just as Copia’s about to make a dash for it, he hears Secondo’s hum of disapproval.

“What’s this on the door?”

You approach your boss, using the towel he had kindly offered you. “What is it, Papa?”

“It is white and sticky,” the Second murmurs. His eyes narrow after Terzo, wondering if he had left some of the mess on his door as a joke or even as a blatant ‘fuck you’… but, it did seem rather uncharacteristic, no matter how much of a brat Terzo could be.

You offer him the towel to use on the door. “Someone must have been listening,” you say, starting to smile.

“Whoever it was, had better hope I never find them,” Secondo snarls, and clenches the towel in a tightened fist. From the shadows, Copia swallows.

After saying goodbye and giving a somewhat bashful curtsy, you give Papa the deadline for the reports and leave his office. Smoothing out your habit and wondering if the cum stains were too visible, you abandon any shred of humility and elect to walk down the halls of the Abbey without care. It’s early evening now, so all you had left to do before heading back to your room was stop by the chapel.

At this time of night, most of your fellow Siblings have taken up with a bedfellow or found a party somewhere off in some wing or courtyard of the Church, observing one or more of the Seven Sins. A few could be found praying, but that was usually a daytime activity, unless it was right after midnight mass. Needless to say, the chapel is nearly deserted when you enter; a single figure is kneeling by the altar. Opting for manners despite the humiliation, you hold your head high and approach.

“Cardinal,” you nod in greeting as you take your place beside him. Copia looks up from prayer, and blushes pink when he recognizes your voice. You frown a little at the reaction, but the man beside you quickly rights himself.

“Eh, Sister! Lovely night for prayer, no?”

“Yes,” you nod politely, about to let the small talk dwindle, when you notice something. There’s a wet patch at the front of the Cardinal’s cassock, and his right glove is missing. Your lips curl up. “…Among other things.”

“What?” Copia does a double take, but talks himself down. “Oh! Ah yes, it is the weekend, isn’t it? I’m sure you’ve been… enjoying yourself. And will be, no doubt.”

“You would know.”

Copia coughs. “Scusi?”

“What have you been doing all evening?”

“Oh. Working.”

“All day _and_ all night?” You pout in a tease. “Must be hard.”

“Mhmm,” Copia murmurs, wincing. “It was… hard.”

“I had a good night, too,” you go on.

“Yes?” he asks, clearing his throat.

“Yeah. I got into a bit of a mess.” The way he shifts his position is not lost on you.

“Mm-hm? That is too bad.”

“No, no. I enjoyed it. A lot.” You rock your hips a little, and his eyes dart desperately down to watch. You lean in a little closer, lighting a black candle before bringing your hands together in prayer. “Next time you hear me getting face fucked, Cardinal? Knock on the door and join in. It would be a shame to waste a drop.”


End file.
